fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crocker of Gold
Crocker of Gold is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 7. Information Crocker starts to hunt leprechaun's but when Cosmo gives him the pot of gold of a roughleprechaun clan, they need to get it back Characters Present *Timmy Turner *Cosmo Cosma *Wanda Fairywinkle *Poof *Denzel Q. Crocker *Dolores-Day Crocker *Big Dave *Greeny *Lucky *Talking Car *Great Potatoe Locations *Crocker's House *Little Ireland *Ireland Synopsis So Crocker builds a portal to Fairy World, but it almost kills him. So when Dolores tells him he wasted his life, he goes to his wheel of destiny to find a new vocation. The first that comes out is Women, but Crocker says "Let's be realistic" and the wheel ended in leprechauns. So he goes to Little Ireland in Dimmsdale. There Cosmo is telling his family about Leprannukah, a holiday in witch the Grand Potatoe comes to give joy and happiness. He was dressed as a leprechaun, so Crocker captured him and demanded gold, so Cosmo gave him a pot of gold. When he returns, Wanda tells him that he can't poof up gold, so he replies he took it from the McTough clan.they appear, and demand their gold. Timmy tells Big Dave (the leader) Crokcer has it so Lucky and Greeny take Wanda and Poof while Dave, Tim and Cosmo recover the gold.Turns out Crocker spent it all in BIG $TUFF, and bought among the stuff a talking car. When Timmy tells him he needs the gold, he says he spent it, and Dave demands it back or else. So Crocker attempts to leave, but Dave gives them until the end of Leprannukah to recover the pot o' gold. They attempt to win it, so Cosmo and Timmy enter a skating contest, where if they get triple 10 they win, but Crocker was a judge and gives them and F, so they lose. They go to a gold mine, where Cosmo warns thewm of the eighth dwarve, Nutsy, who is giant and attacks them with an axe. The time ends and Dave takes Crocker to his realm. Timmyand Cosmo follow them and they are lead to Ireland. Wanda and Poof where having a great time, eating Lucky bits. Dave returns and asks Greeny and Lucky to get him the human vaporizer, but they can't find it cause everything's green in Ireland. When Timmy and Cosmo arrive, Dave says he'll cook the 4 of them. Then Cosmo's belief in the Great Potato brought her to life, and it asks Dave why do they wantthe gold. They really wanted the pot, cause it's a family relic. The talking car says it's in the trunk, and they reocver it and leave. Corcker wonders why he is around fairies when he chose a different path, so returns home after seeing leprechauns are too much). The wheel tells him dwarves, but after his experience before he tries again and it ends on Fairies so everything is normal again. Trivia *Lucky Bits are a parody of Lucky Charms *The eight dwarves are a reference to Snowwhite and the 7 Dwarves *The Great Potatoe is parody of the Grand Pumpkin *Leprannukah is an obvious Hannukah Category:Episodes Category:Season 7